From the Beginning
by Shiva-J
Summary: In Antisocial Climbers, Daria and Jane walked into a blizzard with their teacher to escape their peers and when things got grim they wondered if death would mean having to do it all over again. Well, what if that had turned out to be the case? One Shot.


**From the Beginning**

As two self-absorbed, and slightly spoiled and inexperienced young girls stood outside in the middle of a blizzard, the notion that this was better than dealing with their peers wasn't holding up to scrutiny.

As they debated with disturbing dispassion the disappearance of their history teacher over a cliff in said storm, it was Jane who suggested that at this point they needed to find their way to the buses. Since...

"You know with our luck we'll die out here and be reincarnated and have to do High School all over. From the beginning."

Her friend, Daria paused for a moment to take that in before saying loudly, "That's it! Let's find those buses."

And off they went, even deeper into the storm, despite the depilated cabin where they had had semi-adequate shelter being less than a few feet away.

* * *

**Search Called Off, Bodies Found**  
_By Anita Mann_

The bodies found in the woods Monday morning are believed to be the remains of seventeen year old Jane Lane and sixteen year old Daria Morgendorffer the Chief of Police disclosed in a press conference today. The two girls were reported missing on Sunday morning after a disastrous class field trip into the middle of Pinegrove National Park despite multiple news reports of an incoming blizzard. It has been reported that the trip fell into peril due to a number of issues regarding a lack of sufficient supplies and medical supplies. The girls were last seen alive leaving with teacher Mr. Anthony DeMartino in search of another search party that was being lead by Principal Angela Li in order to secure forgotten supplies and another teacher who had left to locate asthma medicine.

Mr. DeMartino was separated from the girls due to a fall off of a small cliff, briefly rendered unconscious and was unable to locate them but was found by the parents of Daria Morgendoffer at another, nearby cabin that lacked a telephone.

Attempts to contact Mr. DeMartino, Ms. Li, or the other designated chaperones were rebuffed, but demands for a formal inquiry into the trip are growing and expected to be announced by the Lawndale Police Department within the week.

* * *

_Fifteen Years Later..._

"Oh, great." Dora Mayweather muttered to herself while resisting the urge to rub her eyes, the new contacts still irritating her, "And here I thought things were going to be different."

The reason she was complaining was that it was her first day in a new town, and she had found an empty seat on the bus but the next two people to get on board had taken one look at her, a mousy petite girl with brown hair and matching eyes in shabby clothing, before heading off to sit elsewhere with an air of contempt.

"So much for that." Dora added with a hint of self-pity.

She had been an outcast all her life in Leesville, no real friends despite her attempts at making at least one such bond, but when her mother Juno had gotten that new manager's position at a bank in a whole new town, and in a whole new state to boot, Dora had dared to dream.

But as she glanced out of the windows, seeing in the distance a hint of Oakwood High, her new school as a Freshman student, she did feel a slight spike of hope that maybe someone there would be her friend.

Then the bus began to slow down, another stop and another pick up.

Dora just leaned her head against the cold glass and shut her eyes, deciding that studying the inside of her eyelids would be more constructive.

And then just as the yellow abomination started up again, a voice broke through the dark.

"Uh, mind if I sit with you?"

Dora's eyes flew open, revealing a boy, about her age standing awkwardly, his blue eyes partly hidden behind black fringe, he had an athletic build, but his black band shirt and ripped and tight black jeans screamed of someone that didn't run with the popular cliques.

"N-no, not at all." Dora found herself stammering, moving her bag so he could sit with her.

"Thanks," he said with a grunt as he plopped down gratefully, "And what's your name?"

"Dora." she said, this time without the stammer," Dora Mayweather."

"Mine's John," he answered back, "John Linden."

As he said that Dora found herself smiling nervously, her stomach filled with butterflies and knots, and she prayed that she seemed cooler than she felt.

To keep the conversation going Dora asked him if he was new here, like her.

John chuckled, "Oh no. I've lived in this godforsaken town all my life. Not by choice mind you, but that's a whole different story."

Dora thought that was an odd thing to say, but decided not to pry, nobody liked it if you pried into their personal business.

And the last thing she wanted to do was drive away someone that was actually talking to her.

"Well that's great," she replied happily, "That means you can tell me all about this place."

John snorted, "Yeah, but most of the people here don't like me. Think I'm some sort of psycho or something." he then gave her a wicked grin, "You don't think that, do you?"

Despite her nervousness at that smile Dora replied quickly, "No, not at all. Then again nobody's ever really liked me neither, and I could never figure out why."

John chuckled, "Now that sounds familiar."

Then much to Dora's shock he put an arm around her shoulder and said, "You know, I think you and me are going to get along just fine."

Now with her heart racing with adrenaline, nervous as hell, and with a hint of a warm feeling she'd rather not think about, Dora had no idea how to respond.

But as she caught sight of a couple of girls a seat ahead sneaking peaks at them and chatting away like magpies, Dora decided to put a brave face on things and just see where it all ended up.

_'If nothing else at least you've gotten someone's attention.'_ Dora thought with cautious optimism.

As Oakwood High came into view, she hoped that this was a sign that maybe things would work out after all.

**FIN**


End file.
